everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Cool Off
'Cool Off '''is a fanfiction written by PrincessCharmingWriter. Cast Codelyn Snow Jakey Frost Genre(s) Romance Suspense ( A little...) Summary Love at first sight isn't always happening. Sometimes at the second, third, fourth or the hundredth would the boy & the girl would fall in love. But in Codelyn's case, it's first sight which made her heart melt. Story It's been 4 minutes since Codelyn walked in the Enchanted Forest. Also, four minutes of walking with a trace of an icy path. She's a bit tired, though. But she can freeze the whole forest with just a touch of her hand. She kept walking, & walking, and walking...... Oh, a whole blank space! our Snow Princess thought. A whole blank space inside the forest with trees surrounding it. And Codelyn went in. She looked around first. Then stomped her feet on the ground. Now the whole blank space was filled with snow. Then flicked her hand, creating a snowman. And did it with both hands. And now creating sculptures on the corners. Now flicking her fingers in her back. two sculptures on the other corners. Then she created a bench to sit on. Meanwhile, Jakey is real tired that his knees were like jelly.4 hours of walking. Hard, right? " Tired. TIRED. TIRED!" he said while walking. Then his stormy blue eyes grew wide. He saw the winter wonderland. Even though his legs were tired walking, he ran so fast nearby the wonderland. Behind a shrub, he hid. There, he saw the Princess, humming a tune. She's.... pretty. he thought,smiling. Jakey then adjusted his head a little. Then Codelyn turned her head, seeing Jakey. She opened her palm and hitted the shrub. But then, Jakey went in and then out the shrub, revealing himself to Codelyn. "Who are you?" Codelyn asked, standing up and her posture like a princess. "I'm... I'M..... Ja... Key... Fr... Ost..." Jakey replied, panting and also standing up. " Well, Jakey, who is your father?" " Jack Frost." " Okay. I'm Codelyn Snow, and call me Codie, and I'm the Snow Queen's dau-" " Snow Queen?!?" Jakey bowed. " Oh, no need." the princess helped the boy. " You're... well, pretty." ''Oh, wait a spell-llll.... this is real now. Jakey thought. His heart started to smile. Love, that is. And at first sight. Oh Godmother.... is this real? now, Codelyn asked herself quietly. Just like Jakey, she felt love. " Can I say something nonsense?" both the boy & the girl asked at the same. "Uhm.... lady's first. Go ahead." Jakey smiled. " I... well..... I..... I..... like you. Even though it's first sight." Codelyn smiled. " Same thing." Jakey smiled once more. " We'll like each other, as.... you know it. Pinky promise?" our princess held out her pinky. " Sure!" now, our myth's son twined his fingers to the girl. Then the two played a very special snowball fight. All the laughs & smiles are so special to them. Notes * The love at first sight was the author's inspiration from the movie Frozen. From the two characters Hans & Anna * This was the author's first romance OC fanfiction. * Jakey's first appearance here. Up Next-Spreading Our Wings Epilogue " Look, eagles!" somebody said, pointing to 3 flying objects in the sapphire sky. " WRONG! Those were rockets,stupid!" another one exclaimed, also pointing to the direction of the object " Idiots, those were all meteor!" somebody yelled. But none of them was right. It was an angel, a nightingale, & a phoenix. And happens to be Annie Angel, Harper Song, and Phyra Burn. " Oh Grimm," Phyra whispered. "Were just flying creatures on this world." Annie smuled at her. "Yep." Harper replied. The girl & her bird shape-shifted friends giggled.Category:Fanfiction Category:PrincessCharmingWriter's Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction